


Long Days at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harryron100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has sore feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Days at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

**Title:** Long Days at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes  
 **Author:**[](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ron  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Boy kissing, sexual innuendo  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [](http://harryron100.livejournal.com/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.livejournal.com/) prompt of barefoot. Also written for [ 48\. Days](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/5285.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)

"I don't know why I had to work the sales floor the last three days. My feet are bloody killin' me," said Ron flopping down on the bed.

Harry began to rub one of his bare feet.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Reflexology."

"Reflex-a-what? Feels fantastic."

Harry massaged Ron's foot just above his heel causing him to sit up wide-eyed, "Oi!"

"Felt that where you were supposed to, huh? Like it?"

Ron pulled him forward. "Come here, sexy, and let me show you how much."

"I thought you were exhausted."

"Not too exhausted for this," Ron said, kissing him hard.


End file.
